Rider High School
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Chap 4 is Up! Masa muda itu indah. Terutama saat SMA. Cerita ini akan mengupas tuntas kehidupan para tokohnya yang penuh dengan action, komedi, dan air mata. Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, AU, Shounen-Ai tak terduga, Mystery sana-sini, dll. My first fic in this fandom! No Flame, No Bash. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Rider High School.

Adalah sebuah SMA yang terletak di distrik Shibuya. Sekilas terlihat seperti SMA Jepang lainnya. Ada murid, guru, gedung, halaman, pohon sakura, dan sebagainya. Tapi publik tak mengetahui. Bahwa yang biasa, bukan sekedar biasa.

Begitu pula Rider High School. Dimana luarnya biasa, dalamnya **luar biasa**.

* * *

Hyde Minamoto present

.

.

**Rider High School**

_"The journey is start now!"_

_._

_._

* * *

Setiap cerita, pasti butuh tokoh yang akan menjalankannya. Cerita tanpa tokoh, ibarat nasi tanpa lauk. Maka dari itu, kita akan berkenalan dengan tokoh-tokoh utama cerita ini. Stay tune with narrator.

* * *

Shinji Kido

Jika mendengar nama ini, pasti di benak kita terlintas bahwa Shinji adalah saudara Saori Kido, Athena dari anime Saint Seiya. Sayangnya, opini itu langsung ditepis mentah-mentah oleh kenyataan bahwa Shinji tak pernah berpenampilan necis dan selalu berdompet tipis. Dan satu lagi. Bukan keturunan dewa.

Naif dan over easy going. Dua kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan Shinji dalam kesehariannya. Baik di kelas, maupun di luar kelas. Di kelasnya pula, ia ter-polling sebagai salah satu murid dengan kecerdasan setengah menengah setengah bawah. Meski ajaibnya, masih bisa masuk 10 besar.

Selain sebagai pelajar, Shinji juga berprofesi sebagai reporter majalah sekolah. Jadi tak heran. Ada kasus heboh, ada Shinji Kido. Peribahasa itu membuat Shinji selalu siaga dengan buku note dan ... pensil 5B. Benar-benar menekuni pekerjaan. Setidaknya.

Shinji―Entah beruntung atau tidak, sering dikejar-kejar oleh fans Takumi yang notabene teman sekelasnya. Apa alasannya? Karena mereka mirip. Apakah Readers juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang saya pikirkan? Oke, saya juga sempat berpikir 77 kali. Apa mata fans Takumi saking silaunya sampai mengira Shinji itu Takumi? Hanya keduanya, malaikat, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

OoOoO

Takumi Inui

Salah satu lelaki populer di angkatan kelas 11. Tampan, namun cuek dan selalu pasang poker face. Well, mungkin itu yang membuat Takumi memiliki banyak fangirl―Yang mungkin salah mengartikan sebagai stay cool. Meski dikaruniai ketampanan dan fangirl yang melimpah ruah, ia sendiri sangat pemalas dan rajin tidur siang dadakan saat pelajaran. Sama seperti Shinji―yang dikira mirip dengannya, Takumi ajaibnya masih bisa masuk 10 besar.

Takumi bekerja part time di laundry milik temannya, Keitaro. Awalnya, Takumi tak bekerja di situ. Tapi karena insiden dikira-maling-jemuran, lelaki itu pun terpaksa bekerja part time di situ atas dasar suruhan empunya laundry. Daripada dilaporin ke polisi, pikir Takumi saat itu.

Akibat sikap cuek berlebihnya, Takumi terkadang terlihat lucu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Seperti dianggap terlalu confident lah, stay cool ancur lah, muka asem lah, de-el-el.

Selain itu, Takumi ternyata seorang nekojita, orang yang tak tahan makanan panas atau dingin. Hal itu pun sering dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya yang usil untuk mengerjainya. Yah, walau harus berakhir dengan amukan super dari Takumi. Panjang umur yang mengerjai Takumi.

OoOoO

Kazuma Kenzaki

Ramah, ringan tangan, dan bertanggung jawab. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat seorang Kenzaki diangkat menjadi ketua kelas di kelasnya. Adapun empat faktor yang membuat sang wali kelas lebih memilih Kenzaki dibanding murid lain, yaitu : 1. Tidak terlalu bertalenta, 2. Tidak pemalu dan kuper, 3. Tidak pemalas, dan 4. Tidak terlalu easy going. Hal-hal ini akan diperjelas nanti di cerita. Jika Readers bisa menebak alasannya, silahkan tulis di kotak review.

Sebagai salah satu murid teladan di Rider High School, Kenzaki cukup rendah diri. Sampai-sampai, dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan murid teladan lainnya yang kebanyakan―sok pede.

Selain sebagai murid teladan, Kenzaki juga dijuluki sebagai King of Poker. Kenapa? Menurut pengamatan, setiap bermain poker, Kenzaki pasti selalu memenangkannya. Bahkan satu sekolah pun tak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya dalam berpoker. _Sugoi na, _Kenzaki~

Setiap ada sesuatu, Kenzaki akan selalu berada di depan teman-temannya. Cukup jadi bukti untuk leadership Kenzaki yang tinggi. Tapi, ada sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kenzaki sendiri. Rahasia yang penuh misteri. Rahasia yang sangat mengerikan. Semengerikan Choky Sitohang dicium Mpok Ati.

Ah, yang terakhir jangan terlalu diperhatikan.

OoOoO

Asumu Daichi

Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Jonin High School tahun lalu. Semua orang yang pertama kali bertemu Asumu, pasti mengira lelaki itu masih 10 tahun. Padahal ia sendiri berusia 17 tahun. Rumornya, mereka menyatakan bahwa wajah Asumu itu baby face. Ditambah dengan nada suaranya yang mirip anak-anak belum pubertas itu, membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa Asumu itu orang ajaib. Wah, benar-benar fenomenal.

Asumu bekerja part time sebagai dokter UKS. Pas dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi dokter. Sebagai dokter UKS, Asumu cukup ramah dan halus. Hasilnya, UKS selalu kebanjiran pasien dengan berbagai alasan kesehatan, terutama pecinta hal berbau moe, untuk bisa dekat-dekat dengan Asumu. Sayangnya, Asumu sendiri tak menyadari hal itu. Kasihan.

Di kelasnya, Asumu termasuk yang termuda bersama dengan Philip. Mereka sama-sama berusia 17 tahun. Berbeda dengan lainnya yang rata-rata berusia 18 tahun. Sampai beberapa guru sempat berpikiran : "Ini sekolahnya dari TK ato ngebut SD, sih?"

OoOoO

Souji Tendou

The Perfect Man, Amazing boy, Special Human, Angel from Heaven, Master Cooking, Master Karate, Master Tofu, Master Sister, Master Brother, Master Daster, de-el-el. Julukan-julukan itu tak lain dan tak ayang dimiliki oleh seorang Souji Tendou, lelaki belia dengan berbagai bakat yang menakjubkan. Cool, kalem, berwajah super tampan, dan sense fashion yang tinggi. Jadi jangan heran jika Tendou selalu dikerubungi beribu fangirl yang amat fanatik.

Di Rider High School, Tendou sendiri tergolong murid yang cukup populer. Dari guru Matematika sampai tukang kebun pun tahu siapa Tendou itu. Sayangnya, Tendou sangat arogan dan bermulut pedas. So, selain memiliki fans yang banyak, ia juga memiliki banyak haters. Atau kata lainnya, anti-fans. Tendou sendiri, sih, cuek-cuek saja dengan hal itu. "Yang penting sekolah, lah." Begitu yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika merenungi haters nya yang bejibun banyaknya.

Tendou memiliki kebiasaan yang cukup unik ketika berbicara. Ia akan menunjuk ke langit―atau setidaknya ke atas, sambil mengucapkan : "Obaa-chan berkata ...". Tapi setidaknya tidak untuk setiap saat. Biasanya, jika yang dibicarakan hal penting atau sejenisnya, baru Tendou akan melakukan kebiasaan unik itu. Yang notabene, sepertinya dipelajari dari neneknya sejak kecil. Ah, Nenekku, Pahlawanku. Entah kenapa, rasanya saya pernah kenal kata-kata itu.

OoOoO

Ryotaro Nogami

"Lelaki yang selalu bernasib buruk." Itu yang pernah dikatakan seorang peramal ketika ditanyai tentang Ryotaro Nogami. Ryotaro sendiri memang tak pernah bernasib mujur. Apapun yang ia lakukan, mesti berakhir cukup miris. Padahal, dalam garis keturunan keluarga Nogami, tak ada yang pernah bernasib seperti Ryotaro. Ya, apa boleh buat, lah. Namanya juga sudah takdir. Sabar ya, Ryotaro. Hidup harus disyukuri.

Ryotaro sendiri adalah adik dari salah satu guru di Rider High School, yaitu Airi Nogami. Karena statusnya itu lah, Ryotaro sering didatangi berbagai guru maupun murid Rider High School yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidup kakaknya. Yang sayangnya, harus kandas karena soft rejecting dari Airi sendiri. Malangnya.

Meski selalu bad lucky, Ryotaro dikenal sebagai 'Mamah Dedeh' di kelasnya. Alasannya adalah sifat Ryotaro yang mudah memahami perasaan seseorang. Yang curhat pada dia pun juga merasa betah, karena tutur kata Ryotaro yang halus dan tidak pedas. Wah, kalau begini, Ryotaro bisa jadi penerusnya Mamah Dedeh, dong? Barangkali saja.

OoOoO

Wataru Kurenai

Kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir lelaki itu gentleman dan temperamen. Tapi jika melihat Wataru, mereka akan berpikir 1000 kali lagi tentang 2 kata itu. Wajah imut yang kelihatan cantik, pemalu, penyendiri, dan pendiam. Ciri-ciri itu menyadarkan para orang awam bahwa lelaki memang tak selamanya gentle. Buktinya? Ya Wataru. Apalagi jika memakai sailor fuku dan wig. Maka Wataru pun tak ada bedanya dengan wanita. Bencong, dong? Oh, bukan. Jenis lelaki cantik seperti wanita itu memang sudah cantik alami tanpa make up. Ingat Heechul nya Super Junior, kan?

Di kelasnya sendiri, Wataru adalah yang paling kuper dari yang lain. Katanya, ia alergi dengan namanya pergaulan dan dunia luar. Tapi ya toh masih bisa punya teman dan fans. Sudah patut disyukuri itu. Eh, sejak kapan fans masuk daftar?

Wataru juga berfisik lemah. Hampir semua bidang olahraga yang ditempuh Wataru kala pelajaran selalu berakhir tak baik. Kadang-kadang juga kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya ketika olahraga di bawah sinar matahari. Hal itu sempat membuat beberapa murid pecinta hal mistis menyakini bahwa Wataru itu Vampire. Ya, kebenarannya akan dijelaskan nanti di cerita. Readers tunggu saja, ya?

OoOoO

Tsukasa Kadoya

Jika melihat bakat yang dimiliki Tendou, pasti tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya itu. Tapi akan berbeda ceritanya jika ada Tsukasa. Lelaki berkulit tan yang hobi bawa kamera Canon itu juga punya bakat multi-talenta. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, dia rival Tendou dalam segala hal di sekolah, dan kelas. Tsukasa sendiri masuk peringkat yang beda tipis dengan Tendou, yaitu ranking 2.

Dalam kesehariannya, Tsukasa memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Tendou. Ia cenderung santai dan murah senyum. Oleh sebab itu, banyak murid wanita yang mendedikasikan hidup mereka menjadi fangirl Tsukasa. Tapi jelas ada ruginya menjadi fangirl Tsukasa. Kenapa? Karena Tsukasa itu casanova sekali. Memang menyenangkan bisa dimanja oleh idola sendiri. Tapi, ya, Readers tahu 'kan rasanya dimadu itu bagaimana? Oke. Ini sepertinya kebablasan buka aib.

By the way, Tsukasa memiliki impian untuk menangkap dunia dalam foto. Yah, as Readers know why Tsukasa always carry camera. Tapi sayang nasib berkata lain. Foto yang ia dapat malah buyar. Padahal sudah ganti kamera, loh, Readers! Bahkan semua kamera yang pernah dicoba Tsukasa semua hasil fotonya sama. Sama-sama buyar. Tsukasa sendiri heran dengan keganjilan itu. Tapi doi tetap pantang menyerah buat terus berkarya. Wah, _ganbatte_, Tsukasa!

OoOoO

Shotaro Hidari

Di dunia ini, narsis identik dengan kaum hawa. Mulai dari foto selfie, gaya berpakaian, ucapan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika ada kaum adam yang narsis? Maka, Shotaro Hidari adalah salah satu contohnya. Sok keren, cerewet, dan bermuka nggak 'oke' adalah tambahan untuk pemikiran orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dirinya. Plus menjengkelkan. Lelaki yang mengaku hard-boiled ini juga casanova dengan gombalan 'wow' yang berujung dengan tamparan atau tendangan. Miris juga.

Shotaro adalah keponakan dari Sokichi Narumi, guru sosial yang cukup terkenal di Rider High School dengan penampilan ala James Bond dan motto nya : "Hitunglah dosamu" ketika menghukum muridnya. Shotaro sendiri juga ikut-ikutan seperti pamannya itu. Naasnya, ia malah terlihat aneh oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan, karena terlalu pede meniru pamannya, Shotaro sampai-sampai harus berdiri di luar kelas dengan kedua tangan menjewer kuping dan satu kaki diangkat. Tentu saja. Karena membuat resah guru yang mengajar.

Selain hal itu, Shotaro bersama kawannya, Gentaro, termasuk dua murid kelas 11-1 yang berada di peringkat paling bawah. As you know, dibawah 10 besar. Alasannya, khusus Shotaro, selain mapel sosial dan olahraga, 98% mapel selalu mendapatkan nilai yang kategori kurang bagus. Biasanya, teman-temannya, minus Ryotaro, akan berkata : "Makanya, jangan kesibukan jadi detektif, half-boiled!" jika Shotaro curhat pada mereka. Yang tentunya membuat Shotaro pundung di pojokan kelas. Kasihan.

OoOoO

Philip Sonozaki

Seperti yang dijelaskan di atas-atas-atas-atas-atas sebelumnya, Philip adalah satu dari dua murid termuda di kelas 11-1. Bermuka imut tapi tetap terlihat gentle. Philip sendiri termasuk penyendiri di kelasnya. Ia lebih seirng menghabiskan waktu dalam ruangan kelas untuk membaca buku. Meski begitu, setidaknya Philip tetap bisa berteman dengan murid-murid Rider High School lainnya, termasuk teman-teman kelasnya.

Di usianya yang sangat belia untuk kategori anak kelas 11, Philip cenderung senang mencari-cari hal baru dan berbagai informasi dari buku. Well, as Readers know why Philip likes to read a book. Yang menakjubkannya, Philip memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengetahui informasi sesuatu ataupun orang dengan memakai beberapa keyword. Tak ada yang tahu jelas. Pastinya, Philip juga ajaib seperti Asumu. Saya rasa.

Masa lalu dan kehidupan Philip sendiri masih menjadi misteri bagi teman-temannya. Jika ditanya tentang keluarganya, Philip hanya diam seribu bahasa. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat teman-temannya merasa khawatir dan bingung. Oke, ini akan diulas lebih dalam di cerita. Readers yang nge-fans dengan Philip harap sabar menanti, ya? Tenang, kok. Nanti ada something nya deh sama Shotaro. Oke-oke?

OoOoO

Eiji Hino

Lelaki yang polos berlebih, juga baik berlebih. Bermodal suara yang cempreng, Eiji adalah salah satu trouble maker di kelasnya bersama Shinji dan Gentaro. Selalu berpakaian seragam dengan standar terlalu sederhana―yang didefinisikan sebagai urakan. Hal itu juga dipengaruhi oleh kebiasaan Eiji yang sangat sederhana dan motto khasnya : "Uang bukanlah segalanya". Well, untuk arti foya-foya dan keserakahan.

Dibalik penampilannya yang bak gelandangan, Eiji sebenarnya adalah anak politisi Jepang yang terkenal. Tapi sepertinya, hanya sebagian kecil teman-temannya saja yang tahu. Karena Eiji sendiri nge-kost, bukan tinggal di rumah aslinya. Sampai saat ini, belum diketahui alasan Eiji bertindak seperti itu. Oke, lebih detailnya nanti di cerita.

Eiji sangat hobi dalam mengoleksi yang namanya boxer―atau kata lainnya, kolor. Bahkan saat sekolah pun, Eiji tak tanggung-tanggung membawa beberapa boxer di tasnya untuk dibagi-bagikan pada teman-temannya. Benar-benar boxer lover.

Ia sendiri, padahal tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, dan tak ada badai, berteman akrab dengan Ankh. Yang perlu diketahui adalah, Ankh adalah murid terjutek satu sekolah. Satu sekolah, Readers! Satu sekolah! Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ingin tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Sekali lagi, Readers yang penggemar Eiji-Ankh harap bersabar, ya? Oke?

OoOoO

Gentaro Kisaragi

Orang-orang akan memandang seorang Gentaro Kisaragi sebagai manusia dengan style rambut yang 'super' sekali, seperti trademark Franky dari One Piece. Penampilan Gentaro saat kelas 10 justru lebih parah lagi. Karena, tidak memakai seragam! Untungnya, ia sudah tobat dan berpakaian normal layaknya murid Rider High School lainnya. Untungnya.

Suka mencari teman. Kalimat itu cocok untuk menggambarkan kebiasaan Gentaro baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Ia punya tekad : "Berteman dengan semuanya" yang sudah ada sejak Gentaro masih SD. Dia juga memiliki gaya jabat tangan khusus saat berteman dengan orang baru (bayangkan seperti di TV seriesnya). Mengapa tidak dijelaskan? Sepertinya author kebingungan harus menulis apa untuk mendefinisikan gaya jabat tangan dari saudara Gentaro Kisaragi. Saking bingungnya.

Sebagai salah satu trouble maker kelas 11-1, Gentaro bersama Eiji dan Shinji, selalu together dan bahu-membahu setiap saat. Meski ketiganya memiliki urusan sendiri-sendiri, tapi itu tak meluputkan ikatan mereka sebagai 'SEG Maskentir'. Well, nama yang cukup bagus. Setidaknya menurut author yang nampaknya sedang berhalusinasi akut.

* * *

_Yokatta_, akhirnya selesai juga pengenalan dari tokoh-tokoh utamanya. Rencananya, chapter ini akan langsung digabung dengan ceritanya. Namun sepertinya, author sudah teler duluan di mejanya.

Baiklah, sampai sini dulu jumpa kita. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review dan PM nya. bisa berupa kritik, usulan, maupun pertanyaan. Karena hal itu adalah bahan bakar author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat cerita ini akan update.

Mewakili author dan staf yang bertugas, saya pamit undur diri. Salam henshin!

*Soundtrack on : Let's Go Rider Kick 2011*


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, Readers! Kembali lagi bersama narrator di Rider High School!

Wah, sepertinya author sangat bersemangat membuat lanjutan cerita begitu melihat review yang selangit. Terima kasih atas antusiasme nya, ya, Readers! Saya sebagai narrator juga ikut terharu atas hal ini. Saya janji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada kalian semua. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya!

Sebelum melanjutkan cerita, saya akan bacakan balasan review yang sudah diketik oleh author. Hitung-hitung balas budi, katanya. Selanjutnya dia bicara apa saya tidak begitu mengerti. Mungkin saking senangnya sampai jadi agak miring dia. Ehem!

Oke, yang pertama untuk **chicken vulpes vulpes** : Makasih buat pujiannya. Jadi malu, nih, saya. Padahal cowok, tapi malu. Ah, iya-iya. Chapter ke depan udah mulai bahas salah satu tokohnya, kok. Tapi tetep dirahasiain siapa yang bakal dibahas. So, always waiting, ya? Makasih buat reviewnya, mbak. Mmuuach!

Uhug-uhug! Author benar-benar hampir stress.

Yang kedua untuk **Akaikuro** : Aduh~ gimana bilangnya, ya? N-Nggak usah repot-repot manggil senpai. Aku jadi malu, nih~ Tapi makasih buat reviewnya. Tetep ikutin ceritanya, ya? _Sankyuu_~

Lalu, yang ketiga untuk **Isame Kuroda** : Ehem, ehem. Nggak usah khawatir. Ini shou-ai nya nggak begitu ditonjolkan, kok. Kalau pun ada, nanti bakal saya kasih warning langsung diatas scenario nya. Jadi bisa dipakai untuk antisipasi. Habisnya, saya kurang ngerti subteks. Sorry, ya? Untuk Secondary Rider, bakal tetap muncul. Hanya saja perannya bukan sebagai main protagonis. Kalau Haruto, masih rahasia. Nanti di kelanjutan ceritanya, pasti dianya bakal muncul. Tunggu saja. Thanks untuk komentar dan kritik nya.

Ini baru jadi waras. Haahh~ author memang aneh.

Yang keempat untuk **Mori Kousuke18** : Beneran bikin ngakak? Aku sendiri yang bikin kok cuman mesam-mesem aja, ya? Uwoo~ Eh, mau ngomong apa, ya? Ah, pokoknya makasih banget reviewnya. Ini udah, lanjuuuuuutttttttt~

Yah, stress lagi, deh!

Next, yang kelima untuk **Miko** : Eh, kok sweatdrop, mbak? Julukannya Ryotaro gaje, ya? Ehehehe. Etto~ makasih dah dibilang keren. Author gitu, loh~ Sekali lagi, makasih buat review nya. Tunggu aja chap berikutnya. Oce?

Yang keenam untuk **Yui the devil** : Oh, boleh-boleh. Entar bakalan aku bikin moment nya kalau udah time nya. Tetep ikutin ceritanya, ya? Makacih~

Lalu, yang ketujuh untuk **Miyucchi** : Aduh~ Sorry, ya? Taiga nya nggak bisa dimunculin sekarang. Belum boleh aku nongolin di cerita. Tapi nggak lama lagi, bakal aku nongolin, kok! Oce? Ah, author nggak bakalan hiatus. Don't worry. Hehehehe. _Sankyuu_~

Buset! Masih ada lagi? Ah, ya udah.

Yang kedelapan untuk **Yuna Kusanagi no Princess** : Abis, kalau nggak dideskripsiin begitu, feel Shotaro kurang berasa. Sorry ya kalau agak 'sreg' buat mbak Yuna. Ini udah lanjut! Wah, _saraba_ juga~ *ikut ngilang pake asep knalpot*

Uhug-uhug! Buat mbak Yuna, sekedar tambahan aja. Author emang kadang matanya minus, jadi yang ganteng bisa dikirain wajah pas-pasan. Juga ... nggak bisa nilai karakter orang bener-bener. Makanya, ini deskripsi tokohnya kebanyakan ngawur. Harap dimaklumi, ya, mbak?

Dan, yang terakhir alias yang kesembilan untuk **cutevilpinkiss** : Oh, ya jelas seru, dong! Makasih buat support nya! Buat Kota nya KR Gaim, itu juga masih rahasia. Tunggu aja kemunculannya. Sekali lagi, makasih, ya!

Akhirnya selesai juga. Eh, omong-omong nama reviewer yang terakhir unik juga. Ah, baiklah! Sekarang kita akan berlanjut ke cerita. Readers, bersiap-siap, ya? Dalam hitungan mundur. 3, 2, 1. Mulai!

* * *

Hyde Minamoto present

.

.

**Rider High School**

"_Introducing more than talk-less_!"

.

.

* * *

Matahari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menggantikan bulan untuk menyinari dunia. Burung-burung berkicauan. Angin hangat menghembuskan kelopak-kelopak sakura. Ah, benar-benar pagi yang indah di awal musim semi, usai melewati musim dingin yang 'amazing' dinginnya.

Kini para pelajar Jepang telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. As you know, teman baru, kelas baru, guru baru, sekolah baru, bully-an baru, pacar baru, mantan baru, simpanan baru, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak terkecuali dengan murid Rider High School. Bahkan sebelum matahari terbit pun, mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam sekolah? Lha gerbangnya saja belum dibuka, bagaimana mau masuk?

Back to story.

Nah, sekarang kita akan berlanjut menyusuri koridor sekolah. Anggap saja, sekarang gerbang sudah dibuka. Jadi murid-murid yang sudah menunggu tak perlu repot-repot lompat galah dadakan. Ehem.

Koridor kelas 10 nampak masih sepi. Setiap kelas pun belum ada yang menghuni. Eits! Menghuni itu bukan berarti murid-murid kelas 10 itu hantu, loh, ya? Ini dalam artian yang berbeda.

Usai melalui koridor kelas 10, kita akan langsung menuju kelas 11-1 di lantai 2―Sekaligus setting utama cerita ini berlangsung. Lebih baik kita langsung skip time, yuk! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran. Paling juga memulai kerja.

oOoOoOo

TING TONG TING TUNG

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tanda kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Semua murid Rider High School segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Itu yang beruntung sudah ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Sedangkan yang telat memasuki gerbang, maka harus berusaha mati-matian menembuas pertahanan pak satpam yang sudah sedia dengan tongkat softball dan gergaji. Jika mereka bejo, pasti bisa.

SREEEK

Pintu kelas 11-1 terbuka. Pak Shigeru pun masuk dan duduk di meja guru. Sontak suasana yang semula agak ramai berubah menjadi hening.

"..."

"Oke, _minna_. Nama gue Jo Shigeru. Biasa dipanggil Pak Shigeru. Profesi guru matematika. Anyway, gue ini bukan wali kelas kalian, loh! Wali kelas kalian, Pak Yuusuke Godai, lagi cuti hari ini. Makanya gue diminta buat nggantiin dia ngurusin ini kelas," jelas Pak Shigeru panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Semuanya mengangguk dalam diam. (Masih masa) Takut karena perawakan Pak Shigeru yang terbilang cukup ... garang.

Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil secarik kertas berisi daftar absen. "Nah, karena kalian belum pada kenal, sekarang―"

TOK TOK TOK

"Aish! Sapa, sih? Masuk!"

SREEEK

Eiji pun masuk dan celingak-celinguk."Ini kelas 11-1, ya?" tanya Eiji spontan dengan polosnya.

"NGGAK! YA INI KELAS 11-1, LAH! MATA LOE DIMANA, SIH, BEGO?! DUDUK!" hardik Pak Shigeru dengan judesnya. Akibatnya, burung-burung di luar langsung tepar begitu mendengar suara Pak Shigeru yang luar biasa kerasnya.

"Eh, gitu, ya?" Dengan innocent nya, Eiji menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Misi, sensei. Misi, misi." Akhirnya, Eiji pun duduk di bangkunya. Syukur tanpa bonus hukuman dari guru matematika itu.

Pak Shigeru menghela napas. Menjadi guru memang cukup menguji kesabarannya. Menghadapi murid-murid nakal dan bodoh adalah cobaan terberatnya selama menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru. Ini pun baru babak pemanasan. "Baiklah, karena kalian semua belum pada kenal―"

TOK TOK TOK

"Grrr! Sapa lagi, sih? MASUK!"

SREEEK

Dari balik pintu, Shotaro bersandar sambil memegang topi fedoranya di dada. "Shotaro Hidari, es koming naw~" ucapnya dengan tangan membentuk seperti pistol.

"HALAH! KEBANYAKAN GAYA LOE! DUDUK SONO!" hardik Pak Shigeru. Kali ini dengan volume yang lebih keras dan cetar membahana. Semuanya yang ada di kelas pun terjengit kaget daripada yang sebelumnya. Shinji yang kebetulan ditengok Shotaro langsung memberi tatapan cepet-duduk-atau-loe-bakal-mampus. Mengerti, Shotaro pun walking slowly ke bangkunya dengan ekspresi takut.

"WADAW! AMPUN, PAK!" jerit Shotaro begitu pantat manisnya diberi tendangan lutut oleh Pak Shigeru. "Peace, pak! Damai, damai."

Pak Shigeru hanya mendengus kesal. Setelah memastikan tak ada pengusik―atau istilah lainnya pembuat onar, dari luar kelas, Pak Shigeru berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Setidaknya cukup untuk meredakan emosinya yang ternyata, baru tingkat dua. "Sekarang waktunya buat perkenalan. Yang nomer absennya dipanggil, maju ke depan buat ngenalin dirinya ke yang lain. Ngerti?"

"Mengerti, pak!" sahut semua murid kelas 11-1.

"Oke, yang maju pertama itu ... absen nomer 1! Yang ngerasa absen nomer 1 maju ke depan! Cepetan!"

Shinji pun beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke depan kelas. "_Konnichiwa! Ore no namae wa Shinji Kido desu ka_. Salam kenal!" ucapnya sambil melambai-lambai kecil.

"Berikutnya, absen nomer 2! Absen nomer 2!"

"..."

"Psst, Takumi! Takumi!" bisik Shinji yang baru saja duduk kepada temannya―Takumi, yang sedang tidur pulas di mejanya. Tak lama kemudian, sang empu yang dipanggil pun membuka matanya dan menguap."Hooaahhmm~ Apaan, sih, nji?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, tapi wajah tetap poker face.

"Elu disuruh ke depan kelas buat ngenalin diri. Buruan! Entar keburu elu dihantam papan tulis ama Pak Shigeru," suruh Shinji sambil berbisik lagi.

Takumi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, iya. Gue ngerti." Ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya ke depan kelas dengan agak gontai. "Nama gue Takumi Inui. Biasa dipanggil Takumi. Salam kenal." Setelah itu, Takumi langsung ngacir kembali ke bangkunya.

"Lama amat, sih, ke depannya, Takumi! Loe ngapain aja, hah? Tidur siang?" tanya Pak Shigeru heran. Takumi manggut-manggut sambil kembali ke posisi tidurnya. "Iya."

"Ya udah, deh. Weits! Tidur lagi, gue lempar loe ke kolam renang!" ancam Pak Shigeru melihat Takumi yang sudah bersiap kembali ke alam mimpi. Mendengarnya, Takumi berdecak kecil lalu kembali duduk tegak. "Iya, pak."

"Terus ... absen nomer 3! Absen nomer 3!"

Begitu absennya dipanggil, Kenzaki dengan wajah cerahnya, beranjak dari bangkunya. "Yosh! Namaku Kazuma Kenzaki. Mohon bantuannya."

"Loe boleh duduk, Kenzaki."

"_Arigatou, sensei_," ucap Kenzaki sambil membungkukkan badan. Pak Shigeru mengangguk kecil. "Hn. Absen nomer 4! Absen nomer 4!"

Asumu yang sudah bersiap-siap pun maju ke depan kelas. Sesampainya di depan kelas, ia menarik napas sejenak. "_Konnichiwa, minna-san_! _Watashi no namae wa Asumu Daichi desu ka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," ucap Asumu diakhiri dengan membungkuk.

Pak Shigeru melotot kaget begitu melihat Asumu. "Loe umur berapa, Asumu?"

"17 tahun," jawab Asumu. "Kenapa, Pak Shigeru?"

"Ng-Nggak ada apa-apa. Dah, duduk!" suruh Pak Shigeru pada Asumu. Yang disuruh pun mengangguk. "_Hai'_!"

'Itu anak SMA, apa anak SD? Wah, entar bisa-bisa anak kuliah mukanya kayak anak TK lagi. Mirip si Oki aja itu Asumu, ' batin Pak Shigeru memandangi Asumu yang kembali ke bangkunya. "Selanjutanya, absen nomer 5! Absen nomer 5!"

Baru dipanggil, Tendou pun sudah berdiri manis di depan kelas. Cukup membuat Pak Shigeru lumayan kaget. "_Obaachan_ berkata, Orang yang memimpin segalanya di jalan surga. Tendou Souji," ucapnya kalem sambil menunjuk atap-atap kelas. Yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari yang lainnya.

'Cepet amat perasaan si Tendou ke depannya. Kayak antelop aja,' batin Pak Shigeru lagi. Kali ini memandangi Tendou yang sudah kembali ke bangkunya. "Dah lah. Absen nomer 6! Absen nomer 6!"

Ryotaro pun berdiri dari bangkunya. Tapi baru satu langkah, kakinya tersandung mejanya. Membuat Ryotaro langsung terjatuh mencium lantai dengan tak elok. "Aduh~" ringis Ryotaro sambil beranjak bangun.

"Eh, loe nggak apa-apa?" tanya Pak Shigeru begitu melihat kejadian naas yang dialami oleh Ryotaro. Ryotaro mengangguk pelan. "_Daijobu desu, sensei_." Agak tertatih, Ryotaro pun berjalan ke depan kelas. "_Konnichiwa, minna-san_. Nama saya Ryotaro Nogami. Nama panggilan saya Ryotaro. Salam kenal."

Pak Shigeru menatap nanar Ryotaro. "Loe bisa duduk lagi, Ryotaro."

"_Arigatou, sensei_," ucap Ryotaro sambil membungkuk. Ia pun kembali ke bangkunya dengan tertatih lagi. Membuat Shinji dan Kenzaki yang kebetulan dekat dengan bangkunya menanyakan apakah dia baik baik saja. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecut dari Ryotaro. Kasihan juga.

"Kasihan juga itu anak," gumam Pak Shigeru. "Oke, absen nomer 7! Absen nomer 7!"

Wataru tersentak kaget begitu nomer absennya dipanggil. Dengan gugup, ia pun berjalan ke depan kelas. "_K-Konnichi-wa_ ... Na-Namaku Wataru ... Kurenai. S-Salam Ke-Kenal ..." ucapnya terbata-bata, dan dengan suara volume kecil. Pak Shigeru agak bingung. Tapi tak lama, ia mengijinkan Wataru kembali ke bangkunya.

'Itu anak nervous nya kok persis kayak Keisuke, ya? Nggak nyangka jaman sekarang masih ada cowok begituan,' batin Pak Shigeru yang ketiga kalinya. Tentunya menatap Wataru yang langsung ngacir ke bangkunya.

"Absen nomer 8! Absen nomer 8!"

Tsukasa berhenti mengutak-atik kamera Canon nya. Ia segera menaruh itu di lacinya dan bergegas ke depan kelas. Tak lupa dengan gaya santai terkesan sombong khasnya. "Namaku Tsukasa Kadoya. Akan kutangkap dunia dengan kameraku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Terima kasih."

Pak Shigeru melongo. Sementara semuanya minus Tendou bertepuk tangan riuh. Tsukasa pun kembali ke bangkunya. Ketika melewati bangku Tendou, ia tersenyum remeh pada Tendou yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada-ada aja," desah Pak Shigeru sambil bergeleng kepala. "Absen nomer 9! Absen nomer 9!"

Shotaro tersenyum pede sembari mengenakan topi fedora hitamnya itu. Lelaki itu pun berdiri dan berjalan dengan gaya yang super sok keren. "Heilo, ledis and jentelemen. Mai nem ees Shotaro Hidari. Ai em hared-boled. Ites nais tu mit yuu," ucapnya mengenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris yang (super) amburadul.

Tapi bukannya diberi tepuk tangan, Shotaro malah disambut dengan koor 'huu' dari semuanya. "Makanya, jangan kebanyakan gaya lu, ponakannya Sokichi. Duduk!" suruh Pak Shigeru. Shotaro dengan aura pundung pun kembali ke bangkunya. Tak lupa, masih diberi koor 'huu' oleh yang lainnya.

"Absen nomer 10! Absen nomer 10!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Philip menutup buku yang baru ia baca dan maju ke depan kelas. "Namaku Philip Sonozaki. Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua. Terima kasih."

Pak Shigeru mengangguk kecil. "Loe bisa duduk. Oke, absen nomer 11! Absen nomer 11!'

Usai Philip duduk kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya, Eiji dengan semangat 46 pun maju ke depan kelas. "_Konnichiwa! Ore no namae wa Eiji Hino desu ka_. Salam kenal!" Tak lupa dengan kolor motif keroro gunso yang ia kibar-kibarkan. Yang membuat semuanya cekikikan dan juga menahan tawa.

"Heh, Eiji! Itu kenapa kolor elo kibarin kayak sapu tangan?! Masukin tas!" hardik Pak Shigeru. Yang dimarahi hanya cengengesan. "Iya, Pak Shigeru." Eiji pun ngacir ke bangkunya.

Pak Shigeru memijat keningnya, lalu kembali melihat daftar absen. 'Akhirnya, sampai juga yang terakhir.' Ia pun mendongak. "Absen nomer 12!"

Tak mau kalah dengan Eiji, Gentaro dengan semangat friendship 44 nya pun maju ke depan kelas. Ia mengusap hidungnya sejenak. "Namaku Gentaro Kisaragi! Cita-citaku adalah berteman dengan semua yang ada di sekolah ini! Kalian juga harus jadi temanku. Oke?!"

Krik Krik Krik Krik

Tidak ada respon. Yang ada hanya suara jangkrik yang masih standby di pagi hari. Dan angin numpang lewat.

"Ya, ya, ya. Nanti aja kalau mau nyari temennya. Dah, duduk, Gentaro!"

Berjalan lesu ke bangkunya, Gentaro pun ikut pundung seperti Shotaro. Bahkan mereka berdua sempat bertukar pelukan. Kasihan.

"Nah, perkenalan sudah selesai. Kalian tuh pokoknya minimal bisa apal 3 nama temen kalian. Ngerti?"

"Mengerti, pak!"

TING TONG TING TUNG

"Sekarang loe semua boleh istirahat," ucap Pak Shigeru sembari berdiri dan membawa tas gurunya. Suasana kelas pun kembali ramai.

oOoOoOo

Sekarang kita beralih ke waktu istirahat. Tak terasa, ya, Readers. Panjangnya sesi perkenalan sampai kepala pusing membacanya. Oke, kita akan intip rutinitas mereka di istirahat yang perdana, di kelas yang baru. Check this out!

"Gentaro, yang sabar, ya?" ucap Ryotaro sambil mengelus punggung teman barunya itu. "Makasih ya, Ryotaro. Dan, gue bakalan tetep berusaha berteman dengan semuanya!" Ryotaro mengangguk dan tersenyum halus.

Shinji yang sedang makan bento di mejanya Gentaro, menyikut Ryotaro. "Oi, Ryotaro. Mendingan elo nenangin si Shotaro, tuh! Dari tadi pundungnya gak ilang-ilang," ujarnya sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Udah, gak usah diurusin, Ryotaro. Loe tenangin juga palingan masih tetep pundung dia," celetuk Eiji. "Ah, gue punya ide!"

"Apaan, tuh, ji?" tanya Gentaro dan Shinji bersamaan. Eiji pun mengisyaratkan keduanya plus Ryotaro untuk merapat. Setelah merapat, mereka semua ber-oh ria. Juga tersenyum misterius, minus Ryotaro yang tersenyum sweatdrop.

.

"Wataru-san, mau bento?" tawar Asumu sembari menunjukkan sekotak bento berwarna hitam. Wataru menggeleng pelan. "Makasih. Tapi aku ... sudah bawa sendiri." Asumu pun ber-oh ria.

.

"KYAAA! ADA TENDOU!"

"KYAAA! TENDOU-SAMA GANTENG!"

"KYAAA! AKU PINGSAN!"

"KYAAA! MATAKU KELILIPAN!"

"KYAAA! TENDOU NGELIHATIN AKU!"

"KYAAA! TENDOU CHARMING!"

"KYAAA! AKU GOYANG NGEBOR!"

Tendou menghela napas. Rencana menjenguk adiknya, Hiyori, di kelas 10-3 terpaksa batal lantaran fangirl nya sudah mengepung pintu kelas hingga penuh sesak. Ya, namanya juga nasib punya fangirl fanatik.

.

"TAKUMI! WOY, TAKUMI!"

Takumi menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. Berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"TAKUMI! TAKUMI! WOY, NEKOJITAAAA!"

Kesal, Takumi yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela langsung menengok ke bawah. "Apaan, sih, Keitaro?! Gangguin orang tidur siang aja lu!"

"JANGAN LUPA PULANG SEKOLAH KE LAUNDRY GUA! ELO BELUM NYELESAIIN KERJAAN ELO KEMARIN! NGERTIII?!" teriak Keitaro dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi.

"IYA, IYA! LOE JUGA NGGAK USAH TEREAK-TEREAK, KALE! MALU TAU DILIHATIN ORANG YANG LEWAT!" balas Takumi ketus.

"OKE, JANGAN―"

Keitaro pun langsung ditabrak oleh beberapa gadis yang membawa spanduk bergambar wajah Takumi.

"KYAAA! TAKUMI! I LOVE YOUUUU!"

"TAKUMI! JADIKAN AKU PACARMU!"

"TAKUMI! WE ALL MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Takumi sweatdrop. Ia menutup jendela dan memasang peredam suara super di telinganya. Membiarkan fangirl nya adu mulut dengan Keitaro yang kesal karena sembarangan ditabrak.

.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! KENGO-SAMA MAU LEWAT!" Dari kerumunan fangirl Tendou, keluar dua orang yang kita ketahui sebagai Kengo Eritate dan Shizuka Nomura. Dua siswa kelas 11-5 yang terkenal―Ya ... Readers nanti juga tahu sendiri.

"Puah! Hahh~ Hahh~ Untung aja bisa masuk. Ya, Shizuka-kun?" ujar Kengo lega pada Shizuka. Maklum, menerobos kerumunan yang penuh sesak butuh tenaga yang ekstra.

Shizuka hanya mengangguk malas. Gadis itu tampak lebih fokus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan kelas 11-1."Ah! Wataru-sama!"

Wataru kaget begitu namanya dipanggil Shizuka. Buru-buru, ia menyuruh Asumu kembali ke bangkunya dan ia pun duduk manis sambil makan bento nya lagi. Pura-pura tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

Merasa terabaikan, Shizuka langsung menyeret Kengo menuju bangku Wataru. Disana, Wataru makan bento nya dengan wajah menunduk ke arah bento. "_Konnichiwa_, Wataru-sama!" sapa Shizuka dengan ramahnya. Wataru hanya membalas dengan mengangguk lemah.

Kengo menggebrak meja Wataru. "Pangeran, pelajaran tadi gimana? Susah? Gurunya killer, nggak? Gimana? Gimana?" Sontak Wataru tersentak kaget dan bertingkah ketakutan. "Ng-Nggak be-gitu juga."

Shizuka pun menjitak Kengo, melihat tingkahnya yang cukup membuat Wataru belepotan. "Jangan buat Wataru-sama takut, maniak rocker!"

"Aduh~ Iya, sorry."

"Oh, iya. Wataru-sama, Taiga-sama mengirimi anda surat. Nah, ini suratnya," ucap Shizuka sembari memberikan lelaki cantik itu sebuah surat dengan aksen biru-putih-hitam. Wataru mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Oh, _arigatou_."

"Kita pergi dulu, Pangeran! Bye~" Kengo dan Shizuka sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk menerobos kerumunan fangirl Tendou. Meninggalkan Wataru yang terbelalak kaget membaca surat itu.

.

"Jadi ... Killua masuk ke Ujian Hunter setelah kabur dari rumahnya. Padahal saudara-saudaranya dan kedua orangtuanya cukup kuat. Sungguh luar biasa," gumam Philip yang tengah asyik membaca tankobon Hunter X Hunter Encyclopedia.

.

Di taman sekolah, Kenzaki tampak sedang bermain poker dengan beberapa murid kelas 11, yang dikerumuni banyak murid. Di akhir permainan, ia mengeluarkan Spade Ace. Membuat lawan-lawannya ber-yah ria. Sementara Kenzaki sendiri tersenyum.

"Wah, Kenzaki-san memang hebat!" puji salah satu murid.

"Terima kasih," balas Kenzaki. Ia pun melihat Eiji dan Shinji memanggilnya dari dekat tempat parkir sekolah. "Ah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya?"

"Besok kita main lagi, Kazuma!"

"Iya, gue pasti bisa menang!"

Kenzaki hanya tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan lari ke kedua teman kelasnya.

.

Sedangkan di kantin sekolah, tampak Tsukasa sedang bersama para fangirl nya yang histeris akibat gombalan dari mulut manisnya. Setelah bergombal, ia pun memfoto mereka semua dengan kameranya.

Tak lama kemudian, semua fangirl nya tersiram air bekas cucian piring yang tak sengaja dibuang oleh penjaga kantin. Hal itu pun mengundang gelak tawa dari para pengunjuang kantin, sementara Tsukasa hanya tersenyum jahil.

.

"Mana Shotaro?"

Mendengar suara itu, Shotaro langsung menganga lebar bak kuda nil. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan-lahan diikuti gerakan kepalanya. Tepat di depan pintu kelas, Pak Sokichi lengkap dengan pedang bambu dan setelan jas putih. Shotaro pun menelan saliva nya mentah-mentah.

"Lagi pundung, Pak Sokichi."

Jelas-jelas, ia mendengar suara cempreng Eiji dari luar kelas. Shotaro menelan saliva nya untuk kedua kalinya sambil mengumpat boxer lover itu.

"Oh, suruh dia minum pil anti pundung. Bapak mau mengajar di kelas 11-4 dulu. Kalian cepat masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Iya, Pak Sokichi."

Shotaro pun menghela napas lega. Ia pikir pamannya itu akan menghajarnya ibarat dirinya boneka latihan kendo.

"Shotaro~ Hitung ... DOSAMU!"

"Uwaahhh!"

Shotaro langsung terjungkal dari bangkunya. Sambil mengelus pantatnya, ia bisa melihat Eiji, Gentaro, dan Shinji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara di samping mereka, Kenzaki dan Ryotaro tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Oi, nggak lucu, tahu!"

"Shotaro-san, makanya jangan pundung. Mau dihukum pamanmu?" tanya Ryotaro sambil membantu Shotaro berdiri. "Enggak, lah!"

"Katanya hard-boiled, tapi takut sama pamannya. Itu mah namanya ..."

"―Half-boiled!" Kata-kata Philip pun diteruskan oleh SEG Maskentir dan semua yang berminat mengatai Shotaro. Semuanya pun tertawa, minus Tendou, Wataru, dan Takumi.

"Enak aja! Gue ini ganteng dan hard-boiled tahu!" protes Shotaro. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis gendut dengan histerisnya masuk dan memeluk Shotaro. Membuatnya mereka berdua jatuh dan Shotaro serasa tertimpa gajah Afrika. Mari para fans Shotaro, kita doakan semoga idola kita tidak masuk rumah sakit dan tetap bisa tampil di cerita ini. Amin.

oOoOoOo

"Manusia memang payah."

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut ikal kecoklatan mengamati kelas 11-1 dari bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Dari punggungnya, keluar sayap anggun berwarna merah yang mengibas perlahan. "Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Gree..."

Layar menggelap dan terdengar sura gemerincing.

* * *

Akhirnya, ceritanya selesai juga. Bagaimana, Readers? Maaf kalau ada yang tidak enak untuk dibaca. Baik cerita maupun balasan review nya. Juga maaf untuk bahasa jepang yang agak amburadul. Biasa, author terlalu confident bahwa ceritanya itu super _subarashi_.

Sampai sini dulu jumpa kita. Jangan lupa untuk Review dan PM nya, ya, Reader? Berkat kalian, cerita ini bisa membangkitkan semangat author dan mempercepat update nya. Juga yang ingin request apa saja bisa dicantumkan di kotak Review maupun PM.

Saya mewakili staf yang bertugas pamit undur diri. Salam Henshin!

Bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, Readers!

Sudah lama tak jumpa, ya? Maaf atas keterlambatan publish nya, ya? Tugas author yang menumpuk dan modem error membuat jadwal publish cerita ini menjadi mundur 2 minggu lebih. Tapi untunglah sekarang bisa mempublish chapter 3 dari Rider High School. Sekali lagi kami semua mohon maaafnya.

Nah, sebagai permintaan maafnya, saya akan membacakan balasan review langsung dari author. Semoga reviewer bisa memaklumi balasan yang makin ngaco ini.

Yang pertama untuk **chicken vulpes vulpes** : Betul sekali! Wah, mbak emang jago banget nebaknya. Atau saya sendiri yang ngasih tebakannya terlalu gampang, ya? Yosh, makasih review nya! Terus ikutin ceritanya, ya, mbak?

Lalu, yang kedua dan spesial untuk **cutevilpinkiss** : Huaaaaaa! Aku khilaf! Maaf ya kalau agak kaco chap 2 nya. Abis saya terlalu bersemangat, sampai lupa penataan ceritanya. Hehehehe. Entar Shotaro nya bakalan aku jadiin kece badai, deh! Oke, makasih banget buat masukannya! Membantu banget, lohhhh~

Nah, akhirnya nyadar juga. Untuk mbak **cutevilpinkiss**, makasih buat reviewnya. Maklum, mbak. Kalau saya yang bilangin, author pasti keras kepalanya kumat. Nah, dibilangin orang lain baru nyadar, deh! Soal Shotaro yang menjadi nista di chapter 2, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Selain keras kepala, author juga suka menistakan karakter yang menurutnya kurang 'ngeh' di hati. Tapi nggak usah khawatir. Soalnya, habis baca review nya mbak, author bakalan bikin karakter Shotaro naik pangkat tiga kali lipat.

Yang ketiga untuk **Mori Kousuke18** : Itu fangirl-nya Shotaro! Abis, Shotaro kece aslinya belum kelihatan. Makanya baru dapet 1 gendut ntu. Terus, thanks buat sarannya ke Ryotaro. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, Ryotaro emang butuh jimat keberuntungan. Kasihan kalau sial mulu. Takeru Sato 'kan baik dan unyuk. Hehehe. Ada lagi yang berhasil nebak cameo di akhir chap 2, nih! Alasan kenapa Shinji ma Takumi nggak ketuker itu = Fangirl nya Takumi lagi pada standby nungguin Takumi sekalian nyorak-nyorak histeris. Yang pas itu, loh, di chap sebelumnya. Paling nggak lama, fangirl nya Takumi bakalan salah ngira Shinji itu idolanya. Ah, well ... sebenernya saya agak grogi juga. Jeruk mulis cerita jeruk makan jeruk. Soalnya 'kan kebanyakan yang bikin shou-ai itu cewek. Tapi ya makasih banget buat review dan pujiannya, mbak Mori. :D

Innalillahi! Ah, sebaiknya kata saya tadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sepertinya author bisa mulai merubah sikap sekarang berkat review-review, ya? Alhamdulillah. Saya dan para kru rasanya lega sekali karena tingkah gaje dan norak author saat membuat cerita agak berkurang sekarang.

Ehem. Berikutnya yang keempat untuk **Isame Kuroda** : Aduuuuuhhh~ terlalu indah untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata? Makasih buat pujiannya, Isame-san. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngaret sampe 2 minggu lebih. Habis banyak problem menghadang, sih! Yah, yang penting bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya, lah. Makasih buat review sama penantiannya, Isame-san. Oh, kalau ada adegan yaoi yang nggak saya tahu di chapter ini, bacanya di-skip aja, ya? Isame-san 'kan katanya kurang suka shou-ai. Oke, ya?

Yang kelima untuk **Yuna Kusanagi no Princess** : Uyeee! Siapa dulu yang bikin ceritanya. Author gitu, loh~! Itu emang Ankh! Aaahhh~! Ada yang berhasil nebak cameo chap akhir lagi. ini yang ketiga! Aaaahh~! Mbak Yuna jangan kuatir. Entar Shotaro nya bakal aku jadiin kece, deh. Bahkan lebih kece ketimbang yang di film nya. Shotaro di fic ini 'kan ibaratnya "Bernista-nista dahulu, berkece-kece kemudian". Wkwkwkwk! Abis kalau cuman ngomong 'aku-kamu' rasanya kurang greget buat karakter kayak Trio Maskentir. Makanya, sekalian biar lebih ngehidupin suasana usia muda aja. Ya, nggak apa-apa, deh. Toh daku tak memaksa untuk memberitahu ada-tak adanya typo. _Saraba_ juga!

Mulai, deh. Author lebay mode on. Saya benar-benar heran. Author itu cowok, tapi kok bisa lebay begitu? Sepertinya hanya Allah yang tahu.

Oke, kemudian yang keenam untuk **Miyucchi** : *tarik nafas* WAH, SABAR, MBAK! HARUTO, NITO, SAMA KOUTA NYA DIRAHASIAIN DULU! DIBIKIN PENASARAN DULU! NANTI PASTI BAKALAN MUNCUL! TUNGGU AJA! OCE?! Hah~ Untung capslock ku kagak jebol. Hehehe. Aku lupa kalau mesti pake '-chan'. Keingetannya chara cowok mulu di otak. Aduh, kaco! Yap, makasih buat review nya.

Bingung mau bicara apa mengenai tingkah author yang bergonta-ganti.

Yang ketujuh untuk **sayangsemuamembersuju** : Sorry, ya, kalau adegannya Ankh kepotong. Soalnya biar bikin penasaran buat chap kedepan. Nanti kesan mystery nya nggak begitu kerasa kalau langsung dikasih tahu. Saya yang mesti minta maaf, mbak. Tapi makasih buat review nya.

Dan yang kedelapan untuk **Yui the devil** : Betul! Lagi-lagi ada yang berhasil menebak! Selamat, mbak Yui. Ah, beneran lucu, nih? Ciyus? Miyapah? Ehem-ehem. Ha? Kok aku lebih kerasanya Eiji yang pantes jadi seme nya, ya? Ya, ini kayaknya tergantung situasi cerita. Jadi kalo seandainya Ankh nggak jadi seme nya, nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Thanks review nya.

Sampai sini balasan review nya. Sekarang waktunya memulai cerita. Pasti Readers sudah tak sabar, 'kan? Saya sebagai narrator, jujur, juga sudah tidak sabar. Tidak sabar segera beli gado-gado. Ehem. Dalam hitungan mundur. 3, 2, 1. Action!

* * *

Hyde Minamoto present

.

.

**Rider High School **

_"When he want to help others, he'll transform."_

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak dari sela-sela jendela. Perlahan merubah ruangan temaram itu menjadi terang. Di salah satu sisi ruangan, sosok lelaki yang kita ketahui sebagai Eiji Hino, tengah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran yang―Well, bervolume cukup keras. Tak lupa dengan gaya tidur yang nge-_jreng_ sana-sini.

"Nggg~"

Eiji perlahan membuka matanya. Ia pun menguap lebar disertai peregangan badan. "Hoaahhmm~ Ahh~ Nyenyak banget tidurnya~"

Boxer lover itu pun melirik malas ke jam wekernya yang berbentuk bebek. "Oh, udah jam 9 pagi, toh." Dengan cueknya, Eiji berbalik memunggungi untuk tidur lagi. Tapi tak beberapa lama, ketika otaknya berhasil memproses ucapannya tadi ...

"Nani?! Udah jam 9?!" pekik Eiji sambil berbalik lagi melihat jam wekernya. Ia pun menelan saliva nya dengan air muka horor.

"Mampus gue."

oOoOoOo

GRUDAK GRUDUK GREDEK MIAOOO CIT CIT CIT

Chiyoko berhenti mengelap gelas. "Wah, kok di atas ribut banget, ya? Apa jangan-jangan, Tom sama Jerry lagi rebutan Spongebob terus dihajar Patrick? Mmm ... atau Hulk bertengkar sama Thor gara-gara ngerebutin boneka Hello Kitty? Mmm ..."

Sementara Chiyoko masih berpikir keras, Eiji mendarat mulus dari tangga lantai 2 dengan gaya layaknya Luffy usai mengalahkan musuh di One Piece Opening 1. Tiba-tiba, muncul juri TV Championship yang langsung mengangkat papan nilai 100 disertai sorakan riuh penonton yang membawa atribut Arsenal. Eiji pun berdiri dan memberikan flying kiss ke berbagai penjuru dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Eiji-kun? Kenapa baru berangkat sekolah?"

Pertanyaan dari Haruka Kurihara, salah satu pemilik usaha restoran Japan Amigo Monsius, pun membuat Eiji yang masih memberi flying kiss tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun celingukan ke penjuru restoran. 'Loh, tadi bukannya ada juri TV Championship di sini?' batin nya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Sepertinya, jika tingkat kesadarannya masih di bawah 70%, Eiji akan berhalusinasi hingga tingkat sedang. Setidaknya tidak sampai bergaya-gaya tak jelas ibarat pasien RSJ.

"Eiji-nii kok malah bengong, sih? Ini udah jam 9 lebih, loh! Nanti Eiji-nii bisa dihukum," timpal Amane, anak tunggal dari keluarga Kurihara, yang heran melihat sikap gaje Eiji.

Eiji spontan menepuk dahinya. "Oh, iya, ya. _Sankyuu_, Amane-chan. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Dah!"

Lelaki itu lalu melesat jauh ke jalan. Tapi tak lama, Eiji kembali dan berjalan mundur ke salah satu depot dekat restoran. Di situ, ia menyabet sebuah ocha yang baru dibuat oleh pemilik depot dengan nama Tea House Atori itu, Sanako Kanzaki. "Minta ocha nya, ya, Sanako _obaa-san_?" Dan Eiji pun kembali melesat ke jalan sambil membawa ocha.

"Hei, Eiji! Jangan mengambil sesuatu sembarangan! Cepat kembalikan ocha nya! Eijiiii!" omel Sanako _obaa-san _yang baru menyadari ocha buatannya raib diambil maling dengan title 'Boxer Lover' itu.

oOoOoOo

"Ah, enaknya~" ucap Eiji usai menyeruput habis ocha hangat di genggamannya. Ia pun menaruh gelas ocha itu di dalam tasnya yang penuh sesak dengan boxer berbagai motif. Oh, jangan lupakan buku dan peralatan tulis. Kenapa? Karena tanpa keduanya, Eiji harus terpaksa membersihkan toilet sekolah hingga mengkilap bagai berlian. Itu pun diawasi ketua komite keamanan sekolah yang terkenal super nyeremin.

Tak terasa, dirinya sudah tiba radius 100 meter dari gerbang sekolah. Sayangnya, gerbang sudah tertutup rapat-rapat. "Waduh, gawat! Kayaknya gue terpaksa pake jurus andalan, nih!" Eiji pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah koin hijau yang kemudian ia genggam erat.

_**BATTA**_

Eiji pun lari dengan tenaga penuh menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Lalu ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan ...

"HIYAAAAAA!"

Tep.

Sukses untuk Eiji berhasil melompati gerbang setinggi 2 meter itu. Kali ini tanpa adanya juri TV Championship mendadak muncul dan penonton dengan atribut The Gunners. Eiji menghembuskan nafas lega. "Fiuhh~ Untung medal Batta nya kerja." Ia pun segera bergegas ke kelasnya sebelum teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kok tumben, ya, Pak Satpam nggak nongol terus negur gue?"

oOoOoOo

SREEEK!

Begitu pintu kelas terbuka dengan lebar, Eiji langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. "Gomen, _sensei_! Saya telat gara-gara begadang nonton Naruto Road to Ninja sama One Piece Z sambil minum kopi terong. Tolong maklumi kekhilafan saya, ya!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Semuanya terdiam memandang Eiji. Bersama dengan iringan paduan suara dari jangkrik yang numpang lewat. Mereka mendesah sweatdrop sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Seakan merasa hal tadi adalah intermezzo belaka.

Eiji mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak ada respon dan amukan. Ada yang aneh, batinnya. Setelah cukup lama membungkukkan badan, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa guru belum berada di kelas itu. Sadar, Eiji cengengesan sejenak lalu menutup pintu kelas dan ngacir ke bangkunya.

"Geer lu, ji. Bel masuk aja belum bunyi," semprot Gentaro begitu Eiji mendekat. Untuk informasi tambahan, bangku Eiji ada di depan bangku Gentaro.

"Loh? Jadi dari tadi belum ada bel?" tanya Eiji sembari duduk di bangkunya dan menoleh ke belakang. Gentaro mengangguk.

"Trus kenapa gerbangnya ditutup?"

"Gerbang sekolah ditutup gara-gara ada gerombolan anjing gila. Masa' loe nggak lihat, sih?"

"Oh, terus kenapa jam segini belum bel?"

"Soalnya, gurunya lagi rapat sebentar."

"Rapat apa?"

"Rapat soal jadwal liburan musim panas nanti."

"Napa―"

"Stop! Eiji, elu kepo amat, sih! Dari tadi, tanyaaaa mulu."

"Hehehehe. Sorry. Habis penasaran, sih!"

"Untung nggak kayak iklan sim card dari Indonesia."

"Emang iklannya gimana?"

"Ceritanya ada cewek mau pergi. Terus tanya-tanya mulu sama temennya lewat HP. Mana sampe HP nya dikira ilang ! Keceplosan. Tuh 'kan loe tanya lagi!" Eiji pun hanya ber-peace ria dengan cengiran lebar bak artis iklan pasta gigi.

"Oh, iya! Loe mau gue ajak kenalan sama temen gue, nggak?" tawar Eiji setengah berbisik. Gentaro yang akan mengambil buku tugas dari tasnya langsung stop motion di tempat. Ia langsung menatap penuh arti lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. "Beneran, ji?!"

Eiji mengangguk mantap. Membuat Gentaro langsung menyembah-nyembah Eiji saking senangnya.

oOoOoOo

"Jadi elo pertama ketemu temen elo tuh ...

Eiji yang sedang membagi-bagikan boxer berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke sohib karibnya itu.

―di supermarket?"

"Iya. Pas itu gue lagi nyari deterjen sama pelembuat pakaian buat nyuci boxer-boxer gue. Trus, tiba-tiba ada ayam jago nemplok di trolley gue."

***Flashback***

"Eeeh? Ayam sapa, nih?" Eiji mengangkat ayam jago berwarna merah hitam. "Lu aneh banget, ya? Tiba-tiba nyasar di trolley gue entah dari mana. Ah, mending loe ikut gue, ya? Gue bakal bantuin loe nyari majikan loe. Oke?" Ayam jago itu langsung berkokok. Cukup membuat Eiji percaya bahwa ayam itu menyetujui tindakan Eiji.

Eiji pun berkeliling di sekitar supermarket yang lebarnya melebihi lapangan softball itu. Ia pun tiba di stand daging dan ikan. Ayam pun berkokok lagi. Seakan memberi sinyal bahwa majikannya ada di sekitar stand itu. Eiji manggut-manggut. Ia memarkirkan trolley nya di tempat aman lalu membawa ayam itu.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki seusianya dengan rambut karamel ikal tengah mengobrak-abrik salah satu tempat pendinginan daging. Eiji agak sweatdrop melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Lalu ayam mematuknya kecil. Kali ini mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki misteirus itu adalah majikannya. Eiji pun ber-oh ria. Pantas saja lelaki itu kelihatan ganas sekali.

"_Sumimasen_."

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Eiji. Wajahnya terlihat manis walaupun terkesan jutek. Ia melirik Eiji dengan malas. Tapi begitu melihat ayam di tangan Eiji, raut wajah lelaki itu menjadi cerah. Ia pun langsung menyabet ayam itu dan mengelus-elusnya dengan penuh kasih.

Eiji terperangah. Bukan karena apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu tadi. Tapi karena melihat wajah dan lirikan matanya. Yang menurut Eiji beda dari yang lain.

"Hoi! Ngapain bengong? Kayak nggak punya kerjaan aja," desis lelaki itu.

Eiji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Begitu kesadarannya kembali, ia menemukan majikan ayam yang ia temukan telah berjalan pergi. Samar ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu berceloteh entah tentang apa. Mungkin dirinya?

"_Matte_!"

Lelaki bersurai karamel itu berbalik. Tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, Eiji segera menghampirinya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kananya. "Eiji Hino _desu_. Nama loe siapa?" kenal Eiji dengan lugu.

Lelaki itu menutkan sebelah alisnya. Malas untuk membalas memberitahukan namanya. Tapi merasa berhutang budi, ia akhirnya luluh juga untuk berkenalan dengan Eiji. "Nama gue Ankh."

"Ih, nama loe unik, deh!" comment Eiji sambil cengengesan.

Ankh memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dah. Makasih buat balikin ayam gue. Gue mau pulang." Ankh pun kembali berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Ayam di tangannya berkokok riuh. Sepertinya senang majikannya dan Eiji bisa kenal satu sama lain.

"Moga kita ketemu lagi, ya!" teriak Eiji sembari melambaikan tangan ke Ankh.

***Flashback end***

Gentaro serasa masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Eiji tadi. Bisa dibilang, pengalaman Eiji itu amat-sangat jarang terjadi, menurut Gentaro. Dia sendiri yang hobi friend hunting saja rasanya tak pernah mengalami kejadian yang dialami Eiji. Maklum. Lelaki dengan gaya rambut 'super' itu selalu mencari teman dengan unsur sengaja, bukan tak sengaja.

"Jadi, temen elo yang elo ceritain mana? Ei―...ji."

Di sebelahnya, Eiji sudah tak ada bagai ditelan bumi. Spontan Gentaro mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru koridor toilet. Ternyata Eiji suka pergi nggak ngomong-ngomong.

oOoOoOo

"Ankh~!"

Eiji berlari dengan senangnya begitu Ankh terlihat di depan matanya. Sedangkan Ankh hanya ber-hn ria ketika melihat Eiji ...

GREB!

―memeluknya?!

Dari jauh, Gentaro cengo melihat pemandangan yang terjadi secara live di hadapannya. Eiji, temannya yang periang dan polos, pelukan dengan Ankh, murid Rider High School terjutek dan terjudes? _'Kami-sama_, sadarkan hamba ini cuman mimpi!' teriak Gentaro dalam hati.

Ankh sendiri kaget begtiu Eiji memeluknya dengan senang hati. Ia buru-buru lepas dari pelukan Eiji yang bersiap cipika-cipiki dengannya. "Ngapain, sih, elo mendadak meluk gue?! Najis tau!" omel Ankh dengan judes.

"Habis kangen, sih~" balas Eiji polos.

Gentaro mendatangi keduanya. Sebentar ia menyeret Eiji untuk berbicara empat mata volume 1, sebelum kembali menghadap ke Ankh. "Ankh, ini temen gue. Namanya Gentaro."

"Gentaro Kisaragi _desu_!" sambung Gentaro dengan semangat. Ankh memandang Gentaro dengan ogah-ogahan. Satu lagi tukang rusuh yang ia temui.

"Ankh."

oOoOoOo

Jam istirahat telah usai. Semua murid kembali ke rutinitas pelajaran di kelas. Di kelas 11-1, seorang guru masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama bapak Yuusuke Godai. Biasanya murid-murid SMA sini memanggil bapak 'Pak Godai'. Saya jadi guru geografi di sekolah ini sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Ya, pak."

"Sorry, ya, kalau kemarin pas pertama masuk Pak Godai nggak bisa dateng. Soalnya bapak lagi ada keperluan sama saudara di Chiba." Semuanya mengangguk. Ada juga yang ber-hm ria.

"Nah, sekarang ... waktunya peunjukan ketua kelas!"

"HOREEEE!" teriak Shinji, Asumu, Gentaro, dan Eiji spontan.

"Dan yang akan menjadi ketua kelas ini adalah ..."

Deg deg deg

Suasana menegang seketika. Semuanya, bahkan Takumi dan Tendou, memasang telinga mereka baik-baik agar tak salah dengar.

"... Kenzaki!"

Mendengar namanya yang disebut, Kenzaki sendiri cukup terkejut. Tepuk tangan meriah pun menggaung ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Menyambut sang King of Poker yang resmi menjadi ketua kelas atas tunjukan Pak Godai.

"Semuanya setuju?"

"Setuju!" sahut semuanya, minus Tendou, Takumi, dan Shotaro.

"Tenang aja. Masih ada lowongan lain, kok, selain ketua kelas. Nah, siapa yang pengen jadi wakil ketua kelas?"

Semuanya, kecuali Wataru dan Ryotaro, langsung menunjuk atap-atap kelas.

oOoOoOo

Eiji bersenandung kecil. Penunjukan ketua kelas yang dibarengi dengan penunjukan anggota organisasi kelas tadi sangat menyenangkan. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Takumi dan Shotaro yang terkenal beraura hot adu mulut tentang siapa yang pantas menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Anehnya malah berujung ke lomba makan ramen panas.

Yang membuat Eiji dan yang lainnya takjub, Takumi yang terkenal nekojita ternyata berhasil menjadi pemenang lomba dadakan itu. Yah, setidaknya sampai Takumi ngebut ke toilet sebelum diangkat menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Sisanya, lain kali saja, ya?

"KYAAAA!"

Eiji terperanjat kaget begitu mendangar sebuah jeritan yang cukup keras. Ia pun lari mencari sumber jeritan itu. Ia bisa merasakan ada aura bahaya di sekitar gang itu.

Tep.

Sekali lagi Eiji terperanjat kaget. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis tengah terduduk lemas penuh ketakutan. Sedangkan tak jauh dari gadis itu, sesosok monster mirip bangau tampak bersiap menerkam tubuh mungil tak berdosa itu. Eiji sendiri tercekat melihat pemandangan itu. "Tolong ..." pinta gadis itu agak terisak.

"Groaarrrr!" geram monster itu yang sepertinya tak senang dengan kehadiran Eiji. Monster itu pun melesat untuk menerkam Eiji. Tapi Eiji tak tinggal diam. Tasnya ia jatuhkan ke jalan. Lalu ia mengambil 3 koin berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau dari saku celananya yang langsung ia genggam erat.

"_Henshin_!"

_**TAKA-TORA-BATTA **_

_**TATOBA, TATOBA TATOBA**_

PYASSSSHH!

Sinar menyilaukan membuat monster itu menutupi matanya dengan sayap berbentuk lengannya. Begitu sinar menghilang, monster itu menurunkan sayapnya. Tiba-tiba saja Eiji menendangnya telak di mukanya. Membuat monster bangau itu terpental beberapa meter berkat tendangan super dari Eiji. Marah, monster itu bangkit dan menerjang Eiji dengan bulu-bulunya yang berubah menjadi pisau.

Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan kanan Eiji. Ia pun mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menangkis pisau-pisau yang terbang menujunya.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Setelah menangkis pisau-pisau itu, Eiji memasukkan tiga koin ke dalam pedang dengan nama Medajaribur itu. "Heyaaaa!" Eiji menyeret Medajaribur sembari belari menuju monster bangau yang baru saja berdiri itu. Ia pun menebas monster itu tepat sebelum monster itu menyerangnya.

DUAAARRR!

KRINCING KRINCING KRINCING

Monster itu pun meledak dan berubah menjadi koin-koin berwarna abu-abu.

Eiji dengan nafas memburu berjalan pelan menghampiri kumpulan koin-koin yang berserakan itu. Tubuhnya kembali bersinar bersama dengan Medajaribur di tangannya lenyap. Mengambil sebuah kantong kain ukuran sedang, Eiji memunguti koin-koin itu lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong itu.

"Untung aja Yummy tadi nggak sampe bikin kekacauan di daerah sini. Nah, Cell Medal nya sekalian buat Ankh, lah!" ujar Eiji usai memasukkan seluruh Cell Medal ke dalam kantong. Setelah itu, Eiji mendekati gadis yang diserang Yummy tadi. Tapi yang ia lihat, gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas di badan jalan. Eiji tersenyum. Ia mengambil I-Phone nya dan menelpon polisi untuk ke TKP dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Yosh! Sekarang waktunya pulang! Oh, kayaknya gue mesti siap duit tebusan, nih, buat Sanako _obaa-san_. Mesti gue bakal diomelin nanti kalau nggak ngganti pake duit."

Eiji pun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi dari gang sepi itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, beberapa orang dengan penampilan mirip agen FBI muncul dan mengepung Eiji. "Kalian semua sapa?" tanya Eiji panik. Siapa juga yang tak panik jika mendadak dikerumuni orang-orang misterius.

Dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mengepung itu, seorang wanita dengan blazer hitam berjalan mendekati Eiji dan membungkuk hormat di depannya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, _Bocchan_."

* * *

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Readers tunggu saja, ya?

Dan mengenai aksi memukau (ehem) dari Eiji tadi, di cerita ini para Rider bisa menggunakan kekuatan Rider mereka tanpa harus memakai baju zirah khas mereka. Kata "Henshin" untuk membuat kekuatan mereka menjadi maksimal layaknya berubah menjadi bentuk Rider mereka.

Readers paham, tidak? Aduh, sepertinya penjelasan dari author kurang jelas untuk dipahami. Yah, sepertinya author sudah terlalu capek. Dipaksakan juga saya dan para kru jadi iba melihat keadaan author yang sudah nyaris ngeres itu.

Nah, sampai di sini dulu jumpa kita. Jangan lupa review dan PM nya, ya! Mewakili kru yang bertugas, kami pamit undur diri.

Salam Henshin!


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, Readers! Kita bertemu lagi di Rider High School!

Nah, tanpa basa-basi, saya akan langsung bacakan balasan review dari author. Supaya rasa penasaran Readers untuk chapter ini bisa langsung teratasi. Dan kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini lagi. Karena seperti biasa, tugas sekolah author memaksa publish chapter ini terhambat beberapa hari. Ditambah kualitas cerita yang dirasa kurang bagus. Mohon maklumnya, ya, Readers?

Ehem.

Yang pertama untuk **Miyucchi** : Ya pasti tahu, lah, mbak Miyucchi. Ryotaro tuh sifatnya 'kan alus and ramah (jiah!). Beda ma sifatnya itu kuartet Imagin. Nggak lama, saya rencananya mau bikin side story nya Ryotaro. Di tunggu aja, ya? Waduh, jam 11 belum tidur?! Saya aja jam 11 udah mimpi indah. Maklum, saya tidurnya selalu di bawah jam setengah 10. Takut dimarahin Bu'e tercinta. Hehehehe. Makasih review nya!

Lalu, yang kedua untuk **Isame Kuroda** : Wah, iya juga, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir. Aduh, saya bingung, nih, ngasih penjelasannya gimana. Ya udah, gini aja. Isame-san tunggu kalau udah side story nya Philip ato Shotaro. Entar sekalian ngejelasinnya di situ. Tapi saya kasih bocorannya, deh. Kalau abis _henshin_, keduanya itu terikat kuat. Jadi kalau nyerang musuh secara selaras sama kompak. Terus kalau misalnya Shotaro terluka, Philip juga terluka. Segitu aja. Kalau Isame-san nggak mudeng, nggak apa-apa. And, makasih buat review nya!

Ah, untuk **Isame Kuroda**, sementara ini jawaban atas pertanyaan anda di review chapter 3 masih dirahasiakan demi kelangsungan cerita. Jadi mohon maaf, ya, jika dirasa kurang memuaskan. Maklum, cerita ini juga ada unsur Mystery nya.

Yang ketiga untuk **Yui the devil** : Yap, betul banget tebakannya! Selamat, ya, mbak Yui! Hehehe. Makasih buat pengertiannya, ya? Oh, Philip udah standby tuh di cerita. Nggak sabar buat action katanya. Wkwkwkwk! Sekali lagi makasih buat review nya, ya!

Next, yang keempat untuk **Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu** : Dan mbak Yuna tebakannya bener! *jeng jeng jeng* Wah, ada yang tanya lagi selain Isame-san! Eng ... pokoknya tunggu aja side story nya Shotaro ato Philip, ya? Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Soal Gentaro, oh, rahasia~ Ya, tergantung Gentaro nya ndiri, lah, naksirnya entar ma sapa. Mungkin seorang gadis alien? Iya, me too~ Toast! Pertama lihat, saya tuh udah mikir kalau mukanya Ankh itu udah putih, unyu, manis pula. Hehehe. _Matta_ juga!

Ya udah, saya ampuni kekhilafan author buat balasan review yang satu ini.

Yang kelima untuk **cutevilpinkiss** : Ya, boleh kok manggil aku Rayhan. Toh, nama asli aku emang Rayhan (gak tanya!). Kalo Hyde Minamoto itu perusahaan pemrakarsa fic ini. Dan saya yang jadi direkurnya. Hahahaha. Oh, pilih Shu Watanabe aja. Biar kebagian jatah kolor. Hahahaha! Ya, makasih banget buat pujian sama sarannya, mbak. Saya juga nggak nyangka bisa berkembang sejauh ini sebagai author di FFN. Ini semua tentunya nggak luput dari dukungan mbak dan reader-reader lainnya. Sekali lagi makasih, ya!

Yang keenam untuk **Darkevangel26** : Uokeh! Bakal ane banyakin, deh! Oh, boleh-boleh. Tunggu aja appearance mereka, ya? Palingan bentar lagi juga nongol. Eh, kok aku baru tahu pair TendouxKagami, ya? Setahuku itu TendouxTsurugi malah. Ah, mending nggak usah dipikirin. Oh, iya. ShotaroxPhilip nya juga ditunggu, ya? Makasih udah review!

Yang ketujuh untuk **Mori Kousuke18** : Umur saya 14 tahun. Ini baru mau 15 tahun. Makanya jadi malu-malu banget kalo dipanggil senpai (wah, kaco, nih!). Iya, Gentaro sampe bilang itu pengalaman yang amat-sangat-jarang terjadi. Atau kata lainnya menurut aku, pengalaman super amazing! Wkwkwkw. Ini Eiji nya yang jadi seme, trus Ankh yang jadi uke. Abisnya, di sini 'kan Ankh aku gambarin jadi super uke! Wuhuy! XD Ehem-ehem. Nah, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Makasih udah review!

Yosh, akhirnya selesai. Semoga balasan review dari author bisa memuaskan untuk Readers, ya? Kami mohon maaf juga jika ada kata-kata yang tak berkenan di hati. Tanpa basa-basi, lagi. Dalam hitungan mundur.

3, 2, 1. Action!

* * *

Hyde Minamoto present

.

.

**Rider High School**

_"Trouble for the chosen first."_

.

.

Kamen Riders are belong to Shotaro Ishinomori

The story is belong to us

_._

_._

* * *

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, _Bocchan_."

Eiji berkedap-kedip bingung. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Oke, mari di-flashback. Ia baru saja mengalahkan Yummy. Lalu segerombolan orang berbaju ala FBI mengerumuninya. Dan sekarang, seorang wanita muncul dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Bocchan". Tunggu. Rasanya ia kenal wajah wanita yang masih membungkuk hormat di depannya itu.

"Eeehh?! Satonaka-san?!"

Satonaka kembali menegakkan badannya. "Akhirnya anda ingat saya juga," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Loh, ngapain kamu di sini? Terus ini orang-orang sapa? Napa kok nggak ngabarin aku dulu? Sapa yang pacaran sama Miyabi?" sembur Eiji dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi tiada jeda. Tak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar tanda cengo.

"Saya ke sini untuk membawa _Bocchan_ pulang. Master sudah menunggu anda."

Jderrr!

Bagai ada petir di siang bolong. Eiji terbelalak kaget. Jadi itu, alasan orang yang sudah lama ia kenal, repot-repot mendatanginya, dengan orang-orang bersetelan jas hitam, hanya untuk menjemputnya pulang? Ia benar-benar tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi. Seumur hidupnya, Eiji tak mau menjejakkan kakinya kembali di rumah itu.

"Aku nggak mau pulang!"

"Kenapa, _Bocchan_?"

"Kalau diajak traktiran makan ramen, aku, sih, mau-mau aja. Tapi maaf, Satonaka-san. Aku enggak mau pulang. Titik! Nggak pake koma!" jawabnya dengan penekanan di kalimat ketiga. Lalu, Eiji mengeluarkan medal Taka dari saku celananya. Semua tentu tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, 'kan?

_**TAKA**_

Eiji pun terbang menjauh dengan sayap Taka. Membuat Satonaka dan para bawahannya kaget. "_Bocchan_!" panggil Satonaka dengan keras. Sayangnya, Eiji sudah terbang menjauh hingga tak nampak di mata lagi. Meninggalkan mereka semua terperangah.

"Hei, kenapa malah bengong? Cepat kejar _Bocchan_!" perintah Satonaka ketus.

"B-Baik."

oOoOoOo

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Di Japan Amigo Monsius Restaurant, tampak Shinji, Ryotaro, dan Kenzaki tengah membersihkan ruangan restoran yang kini sudah tutup. Hari ini para pengurus restoran sedang memiliki urusan. Jadilah, mereka bertiga yang kini ada di restoran.

"_Tadaima_."

Sontak mereka menoleh ke pintu masuk. Di sana, Eiji masuk dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dan lesu dari biasanya. Seakan ia baru saja kehilangan semua koleksi boxer nya tanpa sisa satu pun. "Eiji, lu dari mana aja?" tanya Shinji spontan pada teman satu kostnya itu.

"Ya dari mana-mana," jawab Eiji dengan cueknya. Ia pun naik tangga ke kamarnya di lantai 2. "Dah, gue mau ke kamar dulu. Mau istirahat bentar."

Ketiganya terdiam. Tidak biasa Eiji bersikap seperti itu. "Itu anak kenapa, ya, kok bete amat? Heran gua," tanya Shinji keheranan sembari mengelap salah satu meja. Sementara Ryotaro menatap pilu ke arah tangga yang dilalui Eiji. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang membebani Eiji-san,"

"Perkataan Ryotaro ada benarnya juga," sahut Kenzaki. "Masalah Eiji adalah masalah kita bersama. Iya, bukan?" Shinji dan Ryotaro mengangguk setuju. Eiji adalah teman mereka. Dan mereka wajib membantunya jika ia mendapat masalah. Itulah yang disampaikan Pak Godai kemarin. Sebuah arti persahabatan.

oOoOoOo

"Eh, bentar. Kenzaki-san bijak banget ngomongnya. Dapet inspirasi dari mana?"

Ryotaro sweatdrop seketika mendengar ucapan Shinji yang kini sudah siap sedia dengan note dan pensil yang belum diasah. Kebiasaan Shinji kumat lagi, deh!

Kenzaki tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Dari ... Kick Andy."

oOoOoOo

Eiji berbaring lega di futon. Kedua bola matanya beralih ke depan. Ia pun menerawang atap-atap kamar yang sedikit temaram itu. 'Kayaknya gue udah kelewatan ngomong judes sama yang lain. Aduh, mesti gimana gue sekarang?' batin Eiji bingung.

Wuussshhh.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang. Lelaki itu pun segera bangun dan mengendap-ngendap dengan waspada ke balkon kamarnya. Hap! Eiji dengan gaya penuh action meraih gagang pintu balkon. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Dan ternyata ...

"Ankh? Ngapain kamu di sini?"

Sayap merah itu berhenti mengepak. Ankh yang berdiri di pembatas balkon menoleh ke Eiji. Ia berbalik dan melompat ke hadapan Eiji. Bersamaan dengan sayapnya yang menghilang seketika. "Ada sesuatu yang pengen gue bicarain sama elo." Alis kanan Eiji menaut heran.

"Eiji, gue ..."

"Aha! Nih, Cell Medal. Kayaknya kamu lagi kurang gizi," tawar Eiji sembari memberikan sekantung Cell Medal yang ia dapatkan tadi sore. Secara tak sengaja telah memotong pembicaraan Ankh tadi.

Ankh dengan jutek menyabet kantung itu. "Enak aja! Tapi makasih." Ia pun terdiam memandang kantung kecil itu. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk lantaran kejadian tadi siang.

***Flashback***

"Nggak salah lagi, Ankh! Dia itu reinkarnasi King Oz, pemimpin kita, ras Greeed."

Ankh melirik malas ke Mezool, gadis manis dengan seragam SMP yang penuh aksen laut itu. Ia sendiri sekarang berada di sebuah laboratorium bersama rekan-rekannya sesama Greeed―yang notabene dalam wujud manusia sepertinya. Sebut saja Cazali, Uva, Gamel, dan Mezool―yang tadi berbicara dengan Ankh.

"Bejo kamu, Ankh! Pokoknya kamu mesti bisa bikin dia bangun," kata Cazali penuh semangat. Tak lupa dengan cengiran mirip kucing cheshire.

Gamel, yang ada di sebelah lelaki berambut perak itu, memiringkan kepala. "Emangnya dia itu lagi tidur, Cazali?" tanya nya dengan lugu. Cazali yang mendengarnya langsung jawdrop di tempat. "Kagak, lah! Maksudnya, tuh, bikin dia sadar kalo dia itu sebenernya King Oz kedua," jelasnya agak kesal.

"Lagian, kenapa harus gue yang disuruh? Uva, tuh, nggak ada kerjaan."

Marah, Uva sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Membuat semua perhatian, bahkan Gamel dan Cazali yang kini cakar-cakaran, tertuju kepadanya. "Enak aja! Gue setiap hari kudu mbantuin Ketua Maki bikin percobaan tahu! Malahan gue pernah dijadiin bahan percobaan pake bikini sama telinga kelinci. Gimana nggak malu, coba?! Mau ditaruh di mana muka gue sebage Greeed paling sangar?!" geram Uva super-duper-panjang melebihi ceramah ustadz di negara kepulauan tetangga.

"Itu, sih, DL. Derita Loe," celetuk Cazali.

"Apa loe bilang?!"

Ring tinju berbunyi. Uva pun menyerbu Cazali dan menyebabkan keduanya saling smack down tanpa kompromi ke berbagai penjuru laboratorium itu. Sementara Gamel yang awal mulanya ingin ikut memberikan tinju berganti menjadi penyorak. Dan tak luput, Mezool berpartisipasi sebagai wasit.

Ankh yang tak mendapat jatah apa-apa―karena sepertinya memang tak ingin ikut-ikutan, menutup kedua telinga sembari menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ada kekacauan.

***Flashback End* **

"Ankh! Ankh!"

Lelaki dengan rambut karamel itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat Eiji tengah menatapnya dengan intens. "Ngapain, kok, melamun gitu? Mikiran siapa hayo~?" tanya Eiji dengan nada menggoda. Alisnya terlihat naik-turun.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ankh ketus.

"_Uso_~ Pasti lagi mikiran gua, 'kan? Ngaku aja, deh!"

Semburat merah samar muncul di pipi Ankh. "D-Dasar geer!"

Eiji tersenyum nakal mendengarnya. Tapi perlahan senyuman itu memudar menjadi senyum pahit. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk sosok di depannya itu sekarang. Untuk melepaskan badai kesedihan yang sedang melanda dirinya.

oOoOoOo

Philip menghela napas sembari menutup bukunya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang kamar. Jujur, ia belum mengantuk sekarang. Tapi ia merasa amat bosan. Dan Philip benci bosan. Harus ada yang ia lakukan sekarang!

Drrrrt!

Samsung Galaxy Grand nya bergetar. Tanda bahwa ada sms yang masuk. Philip pun meraihnya dan membuka sms.

Plip.

"New case, eoh?" gumam Philip usai membaca isi sms itu. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Setidaknya bukan seperti di iklan kosmetik yang sedang tenar sekarang.

oOoOoOo

Di Kikuchi Dry-Cleaning Service, terlihat Takumi sedang menyetrika beberapa baju yang merupakan pesanan dari pelanggan laundry. Sementara Keitaro membersihkan lantai dengan vaccum cleaner.

Hari ini Takumi lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemarin yang sempat tertunda. Alasannya sendiri Keitaro tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas saat itu, baru saja Takumi meletakkan setrika di salah satu baju, ia langsung lari keluar. Untungnya baju yang disetrika belum hangus. Bisa mewek setahun Keitaro nanti.

"Taku-kun, nanti kita makan ramen di kedai deket sekolah, yuk!" ajak Keitaro. Kebetulan dari tadi mereka berdua memang belum makan malam. Sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 JST. Yah, sepertinya Keitaro iba jika Takumi harus kelaparan. Nomer dua setelah cacing perutnya yang sudah menyelenggarakan aksi demonstrasi.

"Heha aha! Hihah hua mahih hahit hahu, heho!" (Enak aja! Lidah gua masih sakit tahu, bego!) dumel Takumi dengan logat bahasa yang sangat asing di telinga. Yah, ternyata efek makan ramen panas tadi pagi membuat lidah nekojita nya terserang penyakit lumpuh mendadak.

Pura-pura mengerti, lelaki yang alergi hal berbau kotor itu mengangguk-angguk kecil."Lagian, kenapa, sih, loe ngotot jadi wakil ketua kelas, Taku-kun?" tanya nya keheranan.

"Hohonya helo hahi hahu hehili." (Pokoknya elo nanti tahu sendiri)

Keitaro mengangkat bahunya enteng. Sepertinya tak ingin terus-terusan mengobrol dengan Takumi. Habis ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Takumi, sih! Sendainya saja ada konyaku penerjemah miliknya Doraemon. Pasti Keitaro bisa tahu apa yang dibicarakan teman karibnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Blackberry Bold Bellagio Takumi berbunyi. Keitaro yang kebetulan jaraknya paling dekat dengan BB itu, langsung mengambilnya. "Ah, Taku-kun! Ada sms, nih!"

"Hini!" (Sini!)

Takumi menangkap BB nya yang dilempar oleh Keitaro. Begitu membuka sms yang masuk, dahinya berkedut bingung.

oOoOoOo

Asumu sedang belajar di kamarnya. Di ruangan itu, hanya lampu belajar yang ia nyalakan. Hitung-hitung hemat listrik. Meski ruang kamar jadi agak gelap, toh Asumu tidak phobia gelap atau sebangsanya.

Nokia Lumia nya bergetar. Asumu menolehkan kepalanya ke handphone barunya itu. "Hm?"

oOoOoOo

Shotaro mengambil secangkir kopi hangat di meja kerjanya. Diseruputnya cairan hitam itu pelan-pelan. Ia pun mendesah lega. "Tak ada yang nikmat selain secangkir kopi di malam yang dingin." Diletakkannya cangkir itu ke tempatnya semula. Shotaro pun kembali mengetik sesuatu di mesin ketik manual nya.

_W-B-X futari no body & soul _

_(Hokani inai sa! Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni_

_W-B-X saikou na Partner deau toki_

Samsung Galaxy Note III gear nya berdering. Aktifitas mengetiknya ia hentikan sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya itu. "Kenzaki?" Shotaro pun menyentuh gambar telpon hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan dari temannya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

oOoOoOo

Alunan merdu biola terdengar di penjuru ruangan itu. Wataru dengan khusyuk memainkan lagu Caprice No. 24 karya Niccoló Paganini dengan biola kesayangannya, Bloody Rose. Lelaki bersurai coklat keemasan itu tampak menikmati tiap irama yang keluar dari gesekan biola itu. Seakan hanyut dalam dunia khayalannya yang damai dan tenang.

"Wataru, ada sms!"

Permainan biola itu terhenti. Memberikan satu kesayangan bagi Wataru. Kivat yang masih dalam keadaan terbang menyerahkan Lenovo S560 itu kepada sang vionis. Wataru sejenak terdiam. Berharap itu bukan dari orang yang iseng mengerjainya. Begitu membuka sms, kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'hah'.

oOoOoOo

"Ayo, ayo! Tofu murah ...! Tofu murah ...! Enak dan sehat! Ayo, datang ke Kedai Tendou!" Jyuka dengan semangatnya mempromosikan kedai yang dijalankan oleh kedua kakaknya itu.

Hiyori menghampiri salah satu pelanggan yang datang. Di tangannya, terdapat buku pesanan dan sebuah pulpen. "Ah, silahkan duduk. Mau pesan tofu dan apa?"

Sementara Tendou tampak memasak beberapa tofu. Dengan lihainya, tofu-tofu itu pun ia hidangkan di mangkuk-mangkuk saji dengan sangat rapi. Agaknya memukau para pelanggan yang datang ke kedai pinggir jalan itu.

Tendou melepas celemeknya. Ia pun merogoh saku bajunya. Ada pesan masuk di Samsung Galaxy S4 miliknya. Alis kanannya menaut bingung begitu mengetahui pengirimnya.

oOoOoOo

Gentaro sedang serius memandang layar televisi kamarnya. Ia tampak membawa sekotak tisu, yang isinya nyaris tak bersisa lantaran menjelma menjadi sampah tak terpakai, dan sebuah sapu tangan yang sedang digigitnya. Kamera men-zoom lebih dekat ke layar televisi. Dan ternyata yang sedang ditayangkan adalah ...

―Spongebob Squarepants season 2 episode 'Dying for Pie'.

"Huweee~ Squidward tulus banget nemenin Spongebob. Aku jadi ... salut~!" Gentaro dengan meweknya kembali menggigit sapu tangan. Diambilnya selembar tisu lagi untuk menyeka lendir hidungnya yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Setelah itu, gumpalan tisunya dibuang begitu saja. Menemani tisu-tisu lain yang senasib.

Begitu akan menoleh ke TV lagi, LG Optimus L3 nya berdering keras. Dengan berat hati, Gentaro sekuat tenaga mencapai handphone nya yang berada di meja belajar. "Ish, sapa, sih, yang nelpon? Gangguin orang nonton film keren aja," gerutunya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"..."

"_NANI_?!"

"..."

"Oh, oke-oke. _Arigatou_!"

Panggilan itu berakhir. Gentaro bergegas merapikan kamarnya dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolah. Usai membereskan semua, Gentaro kembali menggigit sapu tangan dan menonton acara Spongebob yang sepertinya belum selesai. Tak lupa dengan acara sesegukan yang 'nggak cowok banget'.

oOoOoOo

Tsukasa sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Udara malam memang segar," ucapnya dengan nada setengah maskulin setengah riang.

Ia meraih Blackberry Torch nya yang tergeletak malas di meja balkon. Lelaki pecinta fotografi itu berniat untuk mengecek kotak pesan. Dan satu sms baru terpampang di layar handphone itu.

"Besok ada rapat di sekolah. Jangan sampe lupa, ya? Salam hangat sehangat teh Sanako _obaa-san_. Dari Shinji Kido, temenmu yang paling keren sedunia," ucap Tsukasa membaca sms itu. Ia pun menutup sms itu. Senyum senang mengembang di wajah tampannya yang agak kecoklatan itu.

"Pasti jadi petualangan seru."

oOoOoOo

Pagi-pagi sekali (dalam artian sesudah gerbang terbuka), di Rider High School―lebih tepatnya kelas 11-1, semua murid kecuali Eiji, tengah berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat. Meja-meja disusun menyerupai meja Konferensi Meja Bundar―atau yang biasa disingkat KMB. Bedanya, karena susunan meja yang lebih menyerupai persegi, makanya rapat itu dinamai Konferensi Meja Kotak atau KMK. Ah, ini kenapa malah membahas KMB. Ehem. Back to topic.

Semua murid sudah status ready. Jendela―yang ditutup gorden dari tirai putih UKS yang nganggur, dan pintu ditutup rapat-rapat. Jaga-jaga jika ada penguping atau pihak yang tak diinginkan mengetahui. Bonus lampu tengah yang menerangi ruangan kelas yang kini gelap seutuhnya. Mirip dengan ruang interogasi dari salah satu kartun di negeri Cadbury.

"_Ohaiyo Gozaimasu_. Saya Shinji Kido selaku moderator akan membuka rapat pada pagi hari ini. Dalam rapat yang perdana ini, kita akan membahas tentang salah satu teman kita, Eiji Hino. Dalam rapat ini juga, kita akan dibantu oleh saudara Ankh dari kelas 11-4. Mohon bantuannya," jelas Shinji dengan logat sopan yang bak penyiar televisi.

Ankh langsung berwajah masam. Jika saja ini tidak menyangkut Eiji, ia pasti sudah berkata "ogah" untuk menghadiri rapat seperti ini.

"Jadi, bisa diceritakan, saudara Ankh?"

Ankh menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lidahnya agak kelu, tapi ia harus menyampaikan hal itu. Demi Eiji dan demi rasnya juga.

"Eiji diculik."

Semuanya tercekat begitu mendengar ucapan lirih dari Ankh.

oOoOoOo

Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka. Tempat itu sangat gelap. Eiji yakin ini pasti gudang merangkap sarang tikus got. Seperti yang biasa ia lihat-lihat di anime Naruto. Well, tapi malah tercium bau AC dan pengharum ruangan. Lagipula, di dunia Naruto, 'kan tidak ada istilah semacam itu.

"Ini dimana, ya?" gumamnya bertanya. Begitu mencoba bergerak, Eiji terkejut. Tangan dan kakinya terikat tali tambang di sebuah kursi! Bagaimana bisa?

Pyassss!

Eiji menyipitkan matanya begitu tempat itu mendadak terang benderang. Setelah merasa cukup aman untuk melihat, ia kembali membuka matanya. Hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi.

"Tidurnya nyenyak, Eiji?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Bagaimana pendapat mengenai cerita kali ini, Readers? Oh, dan kami usahakan untuk bisa update di bawah batas deadline satu minggu. Insya allah, kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi. Saya sebagai narrator bisa mengerti perasaan Readers selama menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf atas khilaf nya, ya?

Nah, sampai sini dulu jumpa kita. Jangan lupa untuk Review dan PM nya, ya, Readers? Tenang saja. Kami plus author dengan senang hati akan menunggu.

Saya mewakili staf yang bertugas pamit undur diri. Salam Henshin!

Bye bye, _minna-san_~


End file.
